A New Woman
by Just Maritza
Summary: A May '09 Challenge 4 on the DQMW Forum of combining images to create a story. Michaela is still newly married, and although Sully is pleased with her,is stilly struggling with her sensuality and wanting some sound advice. Whom does she seek?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.**

* * *

**"A NEW WOMAN"**

**By Maritza Franklin**

**May, 5, 2009**

**A May '09 Challenge 4 on the DQMW Forum with combining images to create a story. Michaela is still newly married and although Sully is pleased with her, is still struggling with her sensuality, wanting desperately for some sound advice. Whom does she seek?**

Michaela has been happily married for a couple of months and although Sully has never complained of their moments together, she couldn't help but wonder if he was just a little disappointed or rather hopeful for her to take the initiative some times. She's tried, but honestly just couldn't. Marital extra activities were still so new to her and she was still learning about herself without her nerves getting the best of her, but he always made her feel comfortable with his patience, and since he always came to her, she never had to worry about initiating. Definitely, not a duty to her at all—she recalled her mother's disappointing talk about intimacy prior to her marriage. Oh, it was quite the pleasure for her. She mused smiling uncontrollably.

"Ma, what's so funny. I wanna laugh too," Brian piped up with.

"Yeah, I think we could use some laughs around here," Colleen joined with playfully throwing a cloth napkin at Matthew while Sully looked on amusingly.

Caught out of her reverie and momentarily discomfited, she went to busy herself putting the left over food away in the kitchen. "Nothing really children—I was just musing over the wonderful dinner we just had and…and the way everyone talked about their lovely day.

Sully knowingly winked at her, and she turned away but before he saw her flushed.

That got her off the hook as the children continued to clear the table. She really needed to grab hold of herself before she truly humiliated herself in front of others with her desire for her wonderful husband. Again, her thoughts went to him especially with their earlier rendezvous just before the children got home for dinner. She was caught off guard in the nude just having sponged bathed herself in the privacy of their room when suddenly; someone crept behind her, lifting her up and threw her onto the bed. She screamed, relieved when she turned around ready to fight and flee, she saw her husband laughing and hurrying up stripping off his clothes. _The cad!_

"Sully! How could you give me such a fright?"

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself seeing you, oh so… _tempting_ …in all your natural beautiful state," his voice vibrated with a wink at her. "You shouldn't tempt me that way. Dangerous for any man coming home to fine a beautiful woman ready for a little tumble."

"I wasn't tempting you," she said feigning annoyance with him but failing miserably seeing the excitement in him for her, increasing her own. "You should have announced yourself, so I could have at least put on a robe and there wouldn't have been any danger."

"And what, miss this gorgeous sight," running a hand up her arm, feathering the side of her breast. "You by the window light, casting a glow on your creamy and smooth skin, highlighting all your curves in all the right places."

"Sully…she hissed trying to cover up with the blanket she was tugging over her, but Sully wasn't having none of that, jerked it away and crawled over her, pinning her, making his powerful presence well known, and finally giving her his coming home kiss, just rattling her.

"You really want me to go away, ignore you, leaving you to get dress?" he chuckle teasingly, before thoroughly kissing her senseless again.

Coming out for air and in a tiny but eager voice, she heaved, "No…."

"Good," he quickly removed the now cumbersome constraining underwear and got busy preparing her for his and her needs to be met, immediately, making Michaela lose all senses and time…_and forgetting dinner being cooked as well._

Michaela sedately opened her eyes in her husband's warm embrace, and she immediately was assaulted with smoke. She screamed Sully's name waking him and grabbing her robe started shouting.

"Dinner is on fire!"

Sully came out of his disorientation and ran out towards the smoke not bothering to throw anything on. It was caught on time, but dinner was ruined and they had to start all over again.

"Sully, I think we better get some clothing back on, before the children find us in this state of undress, particularly you, without a stitched on."

"Why, can't handle the temptation, too much to handle, hmm? He murmured behind her meeting her delicate neck in soft tiny nibbles, causing her to want to loose herself again.

"Sullyyyy…The children will be home any minute."

"Alright, alright," he backed away with his hands up. "Be back down to help with dinner," and he moped giving in with a sigh. Only, he couldn't help himself grabbing her bottom in a gentle squeeze, tugging her firmly close to his body to feel his want while kissing her mercilessly before he left.

She had to gather her bearings before proceeding behind him to dress herself by taking in a cool drink. Maybe she should wait until he finished dressing._Insatiable!_If only she can be that more open to him in wanting her needs met. Be more playful, entice him. She hated the way she was raised to fear intimacy, to find it repulsive, her mother's way in insuring her girls from being spoiled. It was the one thing in her life she realized she had trouble dealing with having been raise to restrain herself all her life and now being married to Sully has opened up a whole new side to her, only she still felt awkward with her own body and what it can do. She needed to talk to someone, but whom? How can she dare talk about intimacy with someone else? It was too embarrassing and none of anyone's business. She wished she had had an open conversation with her mother. Dorothy was away in some writer's convention in St. Luis the next couple of weeks. She wasn't that open with Grace about personal matters and wasn't sure if she was the type to discuss such intimate matters with.

Suddenly, she realized Myra was more of an expert in such matters. She berated herself, for almost referring her to her old profession. Now that she was married, surely she can be of help and open about the matter. Therefore, Myra it was she was to seek tomorrow morning before work.

"Dr. Mike, how are you? What a pleasant surprise? To what do I owe you with this wonderful honor on this fine morning?" she greeted her friend stepping out momentarily in her nightgown.

Michaela, couldn't help laughing at Myra's imitation of her, only still with her drawl. Myra soon joined in the amusement inviting her in to her home she shares with her husband Horace.

"Okay, Dr. Mike, spill it. What do you need gettin' off your chest?"

"I…well…I don't know."

"Dr. Mike….?"

"Well, I came to ask you for some advice."

"Really?—I'm so honor."

"You probably wouldn't think so when you hear what I want to ask you about."

"Oh, I think I know what you are gettin' at—but, don't worry Dr. Mike, that part of my life is history, but if you're asking me about it, I assume it's for something real important. I know you ain't here to insult me or for gossip."

"Thank you Myra, for your faith in me."

"Soooo….can I safely assume it obviously has something to do with you and Sully?"

"I…well…yes," she flushed.

"Oh, Dr. Mike. There ain't no shame in talking about such matters with discrete good friends to get some insight. Only, I thought, you being a doctor and all, you would know a lot more than me with all them books you read all the time."

"Not everything can you learn from a book. Sully once told me that—that experience sometimes are much better to learn by; and yes, I'm here as a friend for some sound advice."

"Well, you came to the right person. So what is it you wanna know?"

"Alright…how do I _woo_ my husband?"

Myra couldn't help, but laugh in her dear friend's face. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Mike…But I don't think you need any lesson in that. Ya already doing fine with that. That man always has love written all over his face and not only that, but hunger too."

Michaela couldn't help feel so embarrassed with the way Myra just described Sully's obvious needs.

"Oh, my, is he really that obvious?"

"Don't feel ashamed about that. Most women would envy you that. At least he's respectful; mostly with his eyes and the way he buzzes around you, stealing touches, not like some men that have no respect and do stuff to their wives and some not even their wives in front of other's that'll cause the righteous woman to crawl under a rock—just plain pigs. Now your Sully, you don't ever wanna discourage that hunger for you."

"I know, and that's what I want your advice on—how to keep the fire going, how to entice him at other times not just me waiting for him to come around all the time?"

"Well then...so what you want to know is how to turn him on… how to come on to him. It's not that hard. You just need to have confidence in yourself. Know that your Sully loves you no matter what. You just have to let yourself go and leave all them Boston stuff behind ya about intimacy being shameful and all. It really ain't when it's done right with the person you love. Took me a long time to finally get it right. Before Horace, it was all wrong and dirty, leaving me all hollow inside. Occasionally, I'll get a respectful man who knew how to treat a woman, but still, that ain't love."

"I don't want to pride, but can you tell me a little about it. You can spare me the details."

"Oh, I don't mind. Since marrying Horace, I found what love really can be about. It can be both sweet and passionate and librating." Michaela watched Myra's face illuminate. "I felt like a virgin when Horace and I got together for the first time. When love is there, there is no shame, no guilt, and lots of respect and patience with the right person. You do what feels comfortable to both of you. You experiment finding ways to show love, you get creative to keep things spicy and not always doing the same old things—so many ways to express love and the positions," she gives off a giddy laugh." That means, doing your part to show him how much you love 'em. How much you desire 'em. Otherwise, he will start to think you really aren't attractive to 'em and begins to wonder what he's doing wrong discouraging his confidence. Men don't do well with frigid women, especially if the man has a lot of passion to burn and it's pretty obvious Sully does and so do you—but don't keep it all to yourself. Let it all out."

"How?—I mean once we get started it does come out some but…how do I start it for him?"

"Well, why don't you take one day and just pamper yourself with a bubble bath, scented lotions and candles. It sort of creates the mood and loosens you up some. Make sure the kids are away for the night so you have 'em all to yourself with no interruptions. Read some of them poems ya showed me about love and intimacy. That way you get yourself in the right frame of mind, you know _the right mood_. Cook 'em a nice romantic dinner. Have things prepare to give 'em a bath and a good massage. I can show you how to give a more intimate message."

"When he comes home, you greet 'em in a very alluring barely an outfit or nothing at all and maybe a glass of wine to help 'em unwind. You should have a glass too to settle your nerves. The rest he will get the message loud and clear because by then you'll be feeling real nice and it'll show. Just go with the feeling, there ain't nothin' to fear. It's just you and 'em—show 'em. Take the initiative. He'll love it."

After further discussion, having breakfast with her, Michaela embraced Myra thankfully with a renew spirit and a little more confidence to go all out and woo her man. However, first, a little shopping and preparation was needed to get into the spirit of things or rather, _set the mood,_for this evening.

Michaela set about clearing her afternoon and evening and arranged for the children to stay overnight with Matthew at the old homestead. The meal was being made, the mood set, now all she needed was a good soak to unwind herself, and getting herself not quite fully dressed to greet her husband. Finished with her soak, she felt the flutters in her belly and prayed she wouldn't loose her nerve. He should be arriving home anytime soon and set about lighting the candles while drinking a second glass of wine soon after the first to settle her nerves—or was it her third?

She heard the sound of horses ride up and placed herself by the door with a glass of wine for him. Instead of the door being opened, she heard a knock. _Strange, why would Sully knock?—probably playing one of his games._ He loved to tease her. Okay, she'll play along. Why not shock him, to beat him at his game? She put on her most alluring smile and tossed the robe aside than swung open the door in all her splendid glory.

"Michaela?!" "Mother?!" They both said at the same time, Michaela dropped the glass of wine, shattering it and retrieved her robe. Elizabeth entered and shut the door behind her still with her gapping mouth wide open. Michaela so embarrassed made to run to her room frantically getting the robe on, and wanting to hide under the covers for the next hundred years.

"Wait, don't go, I ought to be the one to leave." Michaela stopped in her tracks, wiping the lone tear away. "Oh, dear, this is awkward. I didn't know you were planning a surprise for your husband. He just turned off on his horse by the fork on the rode not 10 minutes ago to check on some traps. He asked me to tell you he will be home in another half hour or so. Please, don't feel bad," she held out her hand tentatively.

Michaela turned around, took it and greeted her mother with an awkward hug, still feeling mortified, and further covering up her nakedness. "He..llo…Mother. I… thought you weren't passing through town until another couple of days?"

"I was, but I got an early start wanting to visit a little longer here with the newly weds before heading back home. I think I may have overstayed my stay with your aunt Matilda. So here I am. Nevertheless, don't you worry; I will be staying at the hotel. My dear, I can see you have other plans, and I must say I envy you," reminiscing with a smile of long ago. "My mistake, I should have wired you of my earlier arrival."

Michaela was stunned at her mother's comment and it lifted her mood some. Is this the opening she longed for to open up with her mother on more intimate matters? Placing a hand on her mother's arm, "No, please stay. I insist."

"No my dear girl—not today; but only for a moment I can stay. The carriage is waiting for me. I shall return tomorrow and we will talk then. You really don't need a prudish stuffy old woman around while Sully continues to adjust suddenly having a wife and children. I prefer to stay at the hotel." Taking a good glance at her scantly clad daughter and at how romantic the place was set up, delighted, she reached into her hand luggage, and retrieved a book loosely wrapped in brown paper wrap, placing it into her daughters' hand. "You seem to have everything under control, but you may find this book of some use in the near future for reference purposes."

Reading the cover, Michaela's face turned several shades of red imaginable, but she ventured on to skim through the pages and was flabbergasted by the intimate, yet tasteful sketched images, and that it was _her mother_ that gave her the book. "Why, mother, you really didn't have to, but I guess…a thank you is in order. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Yes, shocking for me, no doubt. I know you know the mechanics, but being a doctor and newly married does not make you an expert on the matter of love and keeping it _alive_. I wished I had had someone to talk to me on such matters. Maybe your father would have come home more often instead of being buried in his work. I wouldn't have been so distance with your father at times. Oh, but, he was good to me and very patient. I have a feeling Sully is too."

"Yes, he is," astounded to hear her mother speak openly about herself and her father.

"I am sorry to have been so negative about the so called _forbidden subject_, telling you it's your duty. It's really more about sharing your love and cherishing your partner. I wished I had talked more openly with your sisters about it when they first got married. You have a chance to make it right and fully enjoy it as it ought to be. Don't let work get in the way of love. You taught me a lot about woman making a name for themselves and standing up for their rights, and that intimacy in a loving relationship is beautiful. I'm proud of you, Michaela."

Unable to hold her emotions in any longer as her eyes brimmed, she hugged her mother fiercely letting go all reserve. "Mother…thank you for making me feel it is alright to feel certain things for my husband and your being proud of me."

"You're welcome child," still held in each other's arms. "Now we only have a few minutes, so let me show you an important chapter, and we can talk more about it tomorrow. They talked for a few minutes more before her mother went to take the carriage back to stay at Preston's hotel.

Securing her robe tighter, Michaela ran after her mother to give her another hug then helped her onto the carriage. Still holding onto the book surrounded by the brown paper wrap, she clasped her mothers hand to show her gratitude, grateful to have her mother around for an all important overdue chat. "I love you, Mother."

Michaela opted to put on her undergarment and entice her husband with a little strip tease instead if she could manage—maybe see how long before he just rips the thing off, she giggled silently. She wasn't sure she could handle the nude bit now with the way she displayed herself to her mother—perhaps another time. _How could I had been so foolish to allow my needs to assume it was Sully at the door, and the couple of wine glasses probably didn't help either._ She scanned through the book her mother gave her—so full of ideas, and she looked forward to trying them all or at least most of them as there were a few images she just couldn't comprehend how it could be possible or why would anyone want to try it. She became aware that someone was riding up to the house and this time peeked through the window to make certain it really was Sully— it was. This time she decided to greet him nonchalantly moving about and watched what Sully will do or say at her half dress state, carrying on regular daily home activities as though it was the most natural thing she's always done.

The door opened and Sully entered pleasantly surprised at all the lit candles. Then he caught sight of his precious wife puttering carefree about the kitchen, barefooted and half dressed as though she has always done so and a slow curve of his lips went up, wondering what she was up to. It was quite a welcome view.

"Michaela?"

She turned around as though she hadn't been aware that he had just come home and very calmly, "Sully, you're home. I'm sure you're beat. Here, why don't you just unwind having a glass of wine before going in to take your bath? She kissed him sweetly, yet oh so, promising, handling him the glass of wine and ushering him towards the tub. It was odd to see his Michaela this way, and his curiosity peeked, deciding to comply taking a sip of the wine before setting it down.

"Wine—special occasion?" he asked getting ready to take off his boots while Michaela stood before him fidgeting with the strings on the bodice of her chemise, accidently slowly untying, and swaying a little as though doing a little dance to some delightful tune in her mind. She was very relaxed, so sure of herself and obviously plotting her next moves as he delighted in her mischievous smile. He watched her intently with amusement and need but will wait patiently even though it was going to kill him. He could handle it— he did it before, before they were married.

"No, just feeling pretty wonderful, and thought why not have a little wine with dinner this evening," she took off his socks tingling his feet and momentarily messaging the ache away.

"Didn't your Ma drop by?" He wondered seeing all the wonderful display and no evidence of his mother in law.

"Yes, she surprised me with a brief visit but will be staying at the hotel for the next few days," she assisted with the removal of his shirt feeling his skin aflame by her touch lightly cruising over him.

"And the children?"

"Oh, staying with Matthew this evening," she coyly let out. Her enticing exotic scent assaulted his senses making him come alive and aching to remove his pants, immediately.

Well, this was a first and he was looking forward to whatever she has planned. Putting the glass back down from another sip, he proceeded to finish undressing not too eagerly, to prolong the pleasure and got into the much needed warm water that probably should have been iced cold instead. Michaela provocatively set about pouring water over him and then started washing his hair, needing and fingering his scalp, humming a soft tune. A whole new side of Michaela was emerging before him to indulge in and he loved it.

"Ohhh…That feels nice," he let out in a slow growled.

"I'm glad," feeling proud of herself, raising further her confidence.

Michaela proceeded to wash his upper well toned torso, lathering, scrubbing, massaging and just painfully tantalizing his skin as he rested his eyes shut; then slowly moving further south, catching him off guard. Sully gulped and opened his eyes when a particular tender spot was being meticulously carefully tended to, and he held on for dear life to what felt like an eternity—then on to the rest of his body, as he let out a ragged breath, but Sully continued to tried his best to contain himself, almost losing the battle, but enjoying the special tormented treatment. This was obviously her special moment she was trying to create and he didn't want to interrupt her unless she needed a little help, figuring her nerve my get the best of her later on.

Her hands were suddenly disappointedly off his body and he opened his eyes again eager to see what was next. He found her hesitantly tugging at her undergarments, discarding it right in front of him out in the open still staring at him. Normally, she would manage to cover herself in some ways including the use of her long hair, when she was changing in front of him, still being so shy with her body. _Stunning__!_ His body temperature went up several notches as he watched in awe at his goddess trying to please him, with the glow of the fire place highlighting her. Suddenly he watched the uncertainties play across her sweet face, and he held out his hand to her—she took it with a grateful smile, then she was gently pulled into the tub with him, encircling her into his embrace. He held her shimmering gaze momentarily, just drowning in it's depth, caressing her face and whispered…

"I love you Michaela."

"I love you too, Sully," emotions getting the best of her.

And, he eased his mouth onto hers in a gentle, but meaningful kiss ducking them into the water, before it turned it turned into a frenzy of the body and soul desperate for the ultimate union, spilling water all over the floor without a care in the world.

The End...Now, let's give them a little privacy away from prying eyes to do their thing as nature intended. LOL!

**

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read and hopefully enjoyed the story. Please feel free to PM me or leave comments here or on the DQMW Forum. I appreciate helpful critic with explanations to why something did or didn't work. Don't forget to check out my other stories.**


End file.
